


what'd i miss?

by isobelxo



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, highschool au so original omg where do you get your ideas, jeffmads - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i planned this to be smut but aaaaaa i want chapters, jeffmads - Freeform, jeffmads fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelxo/pseuds/isobelxo
Summary: jefferson has just come back from paris after being away for five years. will he make his old friend madison fall in love with him again?





	

Falling autumn leaves dancing around him, James sighed as he trudged his way to school. As the scarlet leaves plummeted down, he reached out and grabbed one - as his mother tell him, if you catch a falling leaf, you make a wish. After scanning around to check nobody was watching, he clutched onto the damp leaf and squeezed his eyes shut as he wished as hard as he could. He sighed as he opened his eyes, the blinding sun blocking his vision. Wishes don't come true. He should know that by now.

Hearing shouts across the other side of the street, James glanced over to see Alex and John shoving each other playfully. Staying to his defiant ways, Alex still wouldn't talk to James after they broke up on bad terms. Instead, he buddied up with John Laurens, out of of people. Still, James didn't mind being on his own - more time to reflect on his thoughts and ideas.

The next hour was a blur - going from class to class, making small talk with people he pretended to like, keeping himself to himself. Until his phone buzzed in his back pocket.

 **MESSAGES**                                     now  
Tom  
See you in music ;)  
slide for more

Thomas Jefferson? James hadn't talked to him for around a year. After his best friend left for Paris before James could tell him how he actually felt about him, he found it painful to talk to him, even through messages. It must be the wrong number; it was the only explanation. He shook his head in disbelief as he traipsed along the corridors, staring at his feet as he made his way to music, navigating through the huge crowd.

Gradually, people stared to disappear from the corridor into classrooms that branched off like beehives. Soon all that was left in the corridor were the late comers and the couples. The couples that sickened him, pinning each other against lockers and smiling like idiots. He hated them all. They reminded him of how painfully alone he was, how painfully single he was. He didn't mind. He didn't. At least that's what he told himself. And he knew it wasn't true, it just made it easier to bear.

He sighed as he quietly sat down at his desk, his eyes dull, preparing for an hour of note taking and theory. Someone came in even later. Someone got a late referral. Someone dramatically flopped down at the desk next to him. Sensing a pair of eyes stare at him, he glanced at the body sat a little too close to his. James's eyes flickered as he met a head full of wild fluffy hair and a beaming grin. "Thomas?"  
"Maddy!" An excited voice escaped the owner of the candyfloss-like hair.   
"What are you doing here?" James blurted, instantly regretting how sharp he sounded.   
"Well, that's a nice hello," A childish pout on his face, Thomas attempted to playfully punch him, falling into his bulky build. "I told you I'd be back for senior year, didn't I?"  
As James searched his memories for that crucial piece of information, he recalled all the conversations he planned and never got said. He remembered how his heart dropped when Thomas said he was leaving. The way he sadly stomped up the stairs. The click of the lock in his bedroom. The tears of the years. The longing to see Thomas's dramatic way of flinging James's bedroom open and the way he would snake his arms around James's waist when he was sick. All the little things he had to live without for five years. Almost as he could read James's mind, Thomas studied his face and carefully slid his hand into his. James's eyes grew as he stared at the dainty, feminine fingers interlocked in his.

"Thomas! What are you doing?" James hissed, his face burning - not of embarrassment, but shock. The frizzy-haired Virginian laughed, his curls shaking as he threw his head back.   
"James. Did you think I never knew? I read your diary; I knew how you felt. And I want to rekindle that now I'm back. I mean, if you want to, you know, if you don't, that's fine, I don't care." Looking down at his lap, Thomas let a small smile escape, his heart feeling like a locked up bird in a cage.   
"Wait, you read my diary?! I knew I couldn't trust you in my room alone-"  
"James. Let's skip to the point."  
James sighed softly, shaking his head slightly in exasperation.   
"I don't know. It's been a while-"  
Mr Washington's unamused voice cut through the chatter.   
"Mr Madison. Mr Jefferson. Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?"   
"Uh, no. Sorry sir." Thomas beamed up at steely-eyed figure standing in front of his desk. The wrinkles in his face slightly straightening out, the teacher let a small smile slip as he caught sight of the united fingers on James's lap.   
"Nice to see you again, Thomas. I hope you'll be ready to work quietly for the rest of the lesson?"  
"Yeah, James can help me."  
Thomas tightened his grip on James's knuckles, softly stroking the others hand as the teacher walked away.  
"So how's life been while I was in France?" Thomas questioned, his eyes lighting up.   
"Uh, well, you know. Life." James scratched his neck with his free hand, struggling to respond with an answer Thomas would be satisfied with. "Not much has really happened. Virginia has been Virginia."  
Narrowing his eyes, a slight scowl creeped onto his face.   
"I want to know about you. Any friends to introduce me to? Any relationships?"  
"Ah. Well. About that. I don't really have that many friends at the minute; Alexander's fallen out with me and sided up with John Laurens."  
Resting his elbow on the table to properly see James, Thomas loosened his grip on the clammy hand he had been clutching onto.   
"Alexander who? Who's Lauren?"  
Freeing his fingers and extending his arm, James pointed to a pair sitting at the other side of the room, whispering not so loudly. Craning his neck to peer at the couple exchanging sideways glances as the guy next to the one with long frizzy hair dug his elbow into his rib to quieten them.   
"Who's the poodle?" Thomas questioned, referring to the one clutching his rib and complaining loudly.   
"That's John Laurens. Alex's new boyfriend. Alexander Hamilton's the one next to him. Oh, and the one who told them to shut up was Aaron Burr. Uh, Alexander and I used to date, around a year ago, but not for long. Angelica Schuyler used to always blatantly flirt with Alex right in front of me, and there were rumours including a lot of people, especially girls. In the end, I couldn't deal with such an unsteady relationship. Um, we don't really talk anymore."  
"And you haven't had a relationship since?" Thomas said airily.  
"Um, no. Anyway, how've you been? France been good?" James said quickly, with a dismissive hand, eager to change the subject.   
"Actually, it's been great. Waking up every morning to the Eiffel Tower, meeting lots of girls; it's been so cool. I love France."   
"I haven't been before. You need to take me one time."  
"I could definitely take you there. The city of love."

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this is shit i wanted this to be a smut but i'm fucking pure and also the storyline is really cute in my head and also the endings like abrupt because i couldn't be arsed to finish it properly soooo i'm doing it in chapters. please keep reading it because i need a distraction at the minute. 
> 
> isobel  
> <3
> 
> ps this probs isn't accurate as to like what an american high school is like kms sorry


End file.
